


Could We Dance When It's Cold Outside?

by im_too_gay_for_this_05



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Title from a Sleeping With Sirens Song, but i was doing this while doing schoolwork so idk if it's good or not, i tried to make this good, school au, they're on a field trip and i guess i vibe with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_gay_for_this_05/pseuds/im_too_gay_for_this_05
Summary: They're on a school field trip and going hiking. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Could We Dance When It's Cold Outside?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how hiking works because I'm Floridian so I just went with whatever I could think of. Also, this was mostly written at 2AM when I was half asleep and going back and forth between this and schoolwork so I'm not sure if it's good. Have fun XD

It’s early morning, sometime just before 8AM. Otto’s not really sure, but the sun is still low in the sky and it’s serene enough that the day still feels fake. The bus is quiet, in a way that makes it feel strangely unreal, and the barely-there sunlight makes everything look grayish-blue, and further adds to the surrealism.  
He’s not even sure why he chose to come on this field trip; he’s hiked this exact trail at least 10 times before. Don’t get him wrong, the trail is beautiful, and it’s easy and fun to hike, and pretty short- only a couple of miles each way- which makes it perfect for a school trip. And the last time he’d been here, it had been snowing, which wasn’t ideal, so he’s happy to be able to hike it again without the ice. It would have been better if it wasn’t this early in the morning.  
It’s still only early April, though, and it’s still cold, even if it’s not icy. The forecast for the temperature for the day is a high in the low 40’s, which isn’t the best. But it’s better than mid-20’s.  
Awsten’s leaning on Otto’s shoulder, and is mostly asleep despite the fact that he was the most excited for the trip. Otto can’t really blame him, considering he had to wake up at 6AM to get to school on time. He lays his head on top of Awsten’s and goes back to observing the outside world. He eventually decides to get back to sleep, and it doesn’t take him long to doze off.  
It's barely 30 minutes later when he's woken up by the screeching of the bus coming to a halt along with the chaperones starting to loudly wake up people in the front. He takes a second to blink the sleep out of his eyes before turning to slowly wake up Awsten. It takes a bit, but he manages to get Awsten awake before the chaperones get to their row.  
It takes more time than it should have to get everyone off the bus. There's only 30 or so students in the bus, but it takes over 10 minutes to get everyone off. And then the chaperones spend another 10 minutes talking about trail safety and whatnot. Before they even start in the trail, Awsten hands Otto one of his earbuds and puts on music.  
It takes a bit to walk to the trailhead, and by the time they're actually starting on the trail, the sun has risen a bit more and the sky is it's usual bright blue and the birds are singing. There are squirrels running around, along with other little critters on the forest floor. Otherwise, it’s almost completely quiet, with only a few conversations happening here and there within the group.  
It's not long until the class divides into friend groups walking together with most of the chaperones in the front, which is the exact opposite of what had been said in the safety instructions, but no one truly cares enough to say anything about it. They’re all going the same way, and it’s only one well-maintained trail with a couple of other hidden trailheads here and there, although it’s hard to get on those trails unless you know what you’re doing, so it’s not very likely that anyone will get lost. Awsten’s kinda slumping on Otto, but he’s slowly waking up more as they walk along. Otto enjoys the warmth that Awsten being so close provides, and it's not like it’s that hard to hold up Awsten.  
Once Awsten is awake enough, he, Otto, and Geoff spend the time talking about random stuff and with Awsten and Otto swinging their intertwined hands. They’re still listening to music together, it’s probably a different playlist now, but Otto’s not really sure. It’s low enough that it just provides background noise.  
The sun doesn’t seem to make it much warmer as it gets higher in the sky. The temperature is still hanging in the upper 30’s, which is better than the temperature it was when they’d started walking,but still not great considering they’re outside. At least it’s not raining or cloudy, though, which makes the situation better than it could have been.  
Once they’re about midway there, before the trail starts winding in a multitude of s-turns, Awsten and Otto decide to break away from the group and go into one of the parallel trails that runs to the same place. The only reason that the other trail even exists is because the trailhead for it is on the other side of the mountain, which makes it so much longer than the trail the class is on. And it’s not hard to get to that trail, if you know what you’re doing. All you need to do is cross the stretch of forest between the trails, which is maybe only 80 or 90 feet.  
They invite Geoff, but he refuses, saying something about “not getting in trouble during a field trip.” Which, Otto has to admit, is fair. But the way they’re taking is a lot faster, despite being less maintained, as it’s a mostly direct path to the top. Just the fact that it’s less twisty shaves off at least a mile of trail, which is pretty nice.  
They decide to stop after a bit, so that they can arrive at the end along with the class and arouse suspicion. Awsten sits on a log that’s lying in a more or less sunny spot near a creek, and Otto lays down next to him, putting his head on Awsten’s lap. They just stay there in silence, listening to music and the faint sound of the small stream. It’s still extremely cold, but that doesn’t really matter at the moment.  
After a few minutes of silence, Awsten starts singing softly along to the songs they’re listening to, running his hand through Otto’s hair. Otto closes his eyes, tired of watching the bright blue of the clueless sky contrasting with the dark green of the pine trees.  
“We should come out here more often.” Awsten says, and pauses for a second, before adding: “But not when it’s this cold out. Maybe in a few weeks when it’s warmer.”  
“It’ll be raining then,” Otto responds.  
“Yeah, but it’ll be spring and there’ll be flowers and warmer days.”  
Otto agrees, and they fall back into a comfortable silence.  
After a bit, Otto stands up and motions for Awsten to stand up too.  
“Let’s dance, c’mon,” he says, and Awsten groans, but goes along with it anyway. They’re dancing badly to MCR, but it’s not like there’s anyone else around so it doesn’t matter; it’s fun and it helps to warm up and no one can judge them because no one is around. They’re laughing so hard that they have to sit down again, and then they’re quiet again. But the quiet is nice.  
Eventually, they’ll have to start walking again to catch up with the group, but for now, they’re fine just sitting there together in the stillness of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed :p


End file.
